


still holding your hand

by whiitewalker



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Having a moment at the beach in the morning, Holding Hands, Kinda inspired on Nocturnality, M/M, They are gay your honor, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiitewalker/pseuds/whiitewalker
Summary: He could hear someone approaching and sitting by his side, too close for friendship, but more than enough for him to smell who it was. Tasuku had finally decided to join him, on his own terms, and kept himself from talking or even making a sound. They enjoyed that peaceful moment together, as people who needed it, and let time slip through their fingers.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	still holding your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is plain fluff but been thinking about these two since Nocturnality and finally found the time to do something for them and for the writetober. :) Hope you enjoy!!

The ocean waves brought cold winds and a soft breeze. Azuma found that comforting, in a way. He let his hair be caressed by it, as if it was an old friend. He would have to take care of his skin later, since salty air wasn’t exactly good for his skincare routine, but for now he let himself relax and become one with the absolute nothing that surrounded him. He had come by car, accompanied by Tasuku, but he had decided to stay in the car for now. Azuma had thought that maybe he, too, needed some alone time. He always liked when everybody was available at the dorm, since on weekdays not everyone was there all the time, and took advantage of that. But from time to time, solitude was his best friend. Not as something he found to despise or to only seek when he wasn’t feeling alright, but he had learnt to search for it for the sake of just letting his mind be free of any thought and feeling. He took a deep breath, the sun rising behind the ocean, wherever that was supposed to be. And then, he thought that, sometime, they should come all together. Not only the Winter Troupe, part of his newfound family, but everyone. To that he smiled and closed his eyes, the breeze now blowing his fringe and taking it back, his face completely exposed to the elements. 

Something curious happens when you lose one of your senses; others improve. If you close yourself to it, it doesn’t get as good as it could, but it refines itself enough for some things. For example, now that he had consciously lost his eyesight, his hearing and smell got better. He could hear someone approaching and sitting by his side, too close for friendship, but more than enough for him to smell who it was. Tasuku had finally decided to join him, on his own terms, and kept himself from talking or even making a sound. They enjoyed that peaceful moment together, as people who needed it, and let time slip through their fingers.

Azuma had work that day, so he didn’t sleep at all, listening to one of his clients for most of the night. He didn’t mind, it was his job and he chose it, but now that he did sleep and he enjoyed it, it took a toll on him. The nostalgic feeling the beach brought with it kinda settled on his chest, letting his body ease to the situation. He finally reached for Tasuku’s arm, taking it with his own and laying his head against his shoulder, as tender as a feather, as sweet as he was. Tasuku didn’t react immediately, not processing the situation at the moment, but after the few seconds it took him to, he finally took his hand on his, lacing their fingers together.

“We have a few minutes”

His voice, sweet as honey and deep as the night that had already passed came as soft as he was. He was well built, but he could be the perfect pillow. He sighed, happiness slithering through it, but he was full of it right now, so he didn’t mind. Azuma had come out of work an hour ago, and Tasuku was already up and was working out, so he went to pick him up and brought him here without him saying anything. He appreciated that a lot, since it always was a silent request for him to take him here. Serenity was heavier now that sleep had settled in, so he drifted off for the few minutes they had together. At some point, he hugged his arm tighter and became even more closer to one another. 

Tasuku had to force himself to keep looking at the sun, when the most beautiful moon was in his arms. He waited until he heard steady breaths from his partner, and once he did he changed positions, letting go of his hand for just a second, no longer. Now an arm holding him across his back by the waist, his head now resting on his chest and his free hand holding his again. He would never stop holding his hand, for as long as he could. It was solace for himself, even though he knew it was for Azuma’s too. He smiled, a tiny and secretive one, and lowered his head enough for his cheek to lay on top of his head, now closing his eyes. The sun bathed both of them in the merciful light of the early morning, and it wasn’t until later than they wanted to, that they both woke up. It was obvious Tasuku was going to fall asleep in such a perfect environment, but he really did try his best not to. The sun was higher than he expected, but not as high as to say they were late to the dorm. No one was waiting for them, other than their companions, and no responsibilities were expecting them to be fulfilled, so they actually had the whole day for themselves. Still, Tasuku woke Azuma up, worried about his well being. Sleeping at the beach seemed like a really romantic but an awful idea for his skin, as he was so worried about it, among other things.

Azuma woke up to a warm embrace and built arms around him. He immediately looked up to see Tasuku looking back at him, and he smiled. He had no choice, he was in love. It wasn’t one of those that only brought excitement and happiness, but also brought calmness and a quiet with it. He exhaled through his nose, feeling at home. He had found, lately, he had many homes to go back to.

“Good morning, Tasuku”

“Hm, good morning, Azuma”

And silence surrounded them again like an old friend. Eventually they both got up and walked back to the car, still holding hands, not because they were afraid of letting go, but because of the quiet that the action brought to them.


End file.
